


Sleep On The Floor

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Alec is about to overwork himself to the point of collapse, Magnus steps in and arranges for a much needed night off, with the help of Lily and Maia.





	Sleep On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I would love book cannon tales from the Shadowhunter academy inspired fic about the Alec, Maia and Lily being friends (...) I would love to see them solving a problem together or just hangin”

Alec’s eyes are almost too heavy to properly roll back into his head at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Max cried all through the night before and he only just got back from a full day of patrols at the Institute less than an hour ago. He’s been going on like this for days, barely sleeping more than two hours at a time, rarely more than 4 or 5 a night if he’s lucky. Tonight he still has a stack of reports to go over and finalize before he can even think of sleep, and now Lily Chen is calling and that never means anything good.  

He groans, taking an extra second to glare at the screen before hitting the button to accept the call. 

“Lightwood.”

“It's Lily. I need you to meet me at Maia’s. We have a situation.” 

“Can it wait until morning? Or let Izzy handle it, she's at the Institute the rest of the night.”

“Sorry, no-can-do. This is an Alec Lightwood-specific issue we need resolved.”

“Fine,” He sighs. “I’ll be there soon.” Alec knows that Lily wouldn’t insist if it isn’t important - and much of what the three of them do regarding the peaceful coexistence of their kinds is more vital than they often give themselves credit for. 

“Who was that?” Magnus asks, wandering over to the desk Alec was standing up from. 

“Lily. She and Maia need me for something; I’m sorry, I know I only just got home, and--” 

“Shush,” Magnus says, cutting him off with a shake of his head, shifting Max in his arms so he can lean over and give Alec a soft kiss. “We’ll be just fine on our own for the night, don’t worry. I’ll make you a portal.”

“Hopefully it won’t take the whole night…” Alec mumbles as he steps through and out into Maia’s living room. He knows the apartment used to belong to Simon and Jordan -- just another constant subtle reminder in their lives of what they all lost and what they’re fighting for now. But this isn’t how he’s used to seeing it - normally when the three of them meet outside the Institute it’s around Maia’s table, usually with a map out over some local attacks or photos of a rogue they need to track down, or the latest issued statements from the Clave or some negotiation or another. 

When he steps into the living room today there are three boxes of pizza on the table, and the sofa was moved to allow for what looks like the most outrageous pile of blankets and pillows on the open space of the floor in front of the television. 

“What is this?” He asks, stopping short in his shock, his look confused and uneasy as the portal closes behind him. Maia emerges from the kitchen at the sound of his voice. 

“This is an intervention,” she says, a proud smile on her face. “You’re running yourself into the ground and you need a night off.” 

“This is ridiculous,” he says, rolling his eyes again. “I have a pile of files to go over at home and Magnus-” 

“-sent this over for you this afternoon,” Lily says, emerging from the side hallway and tossing Alec a small duffel bag that, upon inspection, contains a toothbrush, a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and a little note that reads ‘Don’t be mad at them, this was all my idea. You’ll thank me later!’ in familiar sprawling script. Alec feels betrayed. 

“And Isabelle is picking up the files to finish for you as we speak,” Maia adds.

“Why didn’t you just ask me to hang out? This is kidnapping. Kidnapping is excessive, even for you two.” 

Now it’s Lily’s turn to roll her eyes. “And was there even the slightest chance you would’ve said yes if we just  _ asked _ ?” 

Alec opens his mouth to protest, but only shuts it again in silence. They all knew anything he says to the contrary is a lie. 

“Great, so it’s settled. Get comfy, grab some pizza, and pick a movie.” 

Alec goes to the bathroom to change and comes back already looking significantly more relaxed. He picks  _ 300  _ from the pile of DVDs, drawing a laugh from Maia and a barely suppressed smirk from Lily. 

“Only you would take a break from the battles of one world with the battles of another,” Maia says through her soft chuckles. 

“Alright but the guys are  _ hot _ , so I think we all win here. Good choice, Lightwood.” 

Alec flushes. “That’s not why I-” he starts to protest, but the burst of laughter his immediate flustered reply elicits leaves his own justifications dying on his lips as he joins them in laughing instead. The tension in his shoulders eases as they shake with laughter before he slumps down on the floor, propped up against a pillow as Maia puts the movie on and hits play. 

The three of them don’t mention work, or cases, or the other Shadowhunters or vampires or werewolves, for the rest of the night. Instead they talk about the movie (with several shameless puns from Lily and nervous laughs from Alec), and about Max and how Alec and Magnus are adjusting to having him around, and about how nights like this need to happen far more often in the future. “You know,” Maia points out. “Before one of us is on the brink of collapsing from exhaustion next time.” They all get along surprisingly well working together during their strategy meetings but it’s a bond that easy transcends to something more casual. Alec doesn’t really do ‘hanging out’, but with how good it feels to not have any expectations for even just a few hours, he thinks he might be able to give it a shot again of his own volition sometime. 

Alec falls asleep before the end of the movie and neither of them wake him up, insead taking a photo to send to Magnus.    
  
_ He’s finally asleep. I think he actually had fun.  _

They get a reply back a few minutes later. 

_ Thank you. He really needed this. I’ll come get him in the morning.  _

Maia and Lily talk in whispers the rest of the night after they finish the movie and almost make enough noise to wake Alec back up when Alec starts snoring and Lily videotapes him as potential blackmail. 

“See,” Maia says in a hushed tone, tucking herself under some blankets with a yawn. “I told you this wouldn’t be totally awful.” 

Lily shrugs, but her smile is softer than usual. “Yeah, alright. It wasn’t so bad. But don’t think this makes us besties or anything.” 

But she stays just long enough to clean up after Maia drifts off before vanishing back into the streets before sunrise. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little while since I read the books, so apologies if any characterization feels totally off. Comments are always more than welcome! 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com)! <3


End file.
